


Good boy

by depressed___mess



Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Thomas wake, Dom/sub, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, dog leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressed___mess/pseuds/depressed___mess
Summary: “ For the young lad who originally came to this god forsaken rock was now gone. All that was left was a power-hungry, lustful, man.”
Relationships: Thomas Wake & Ephraim Winslow, Thomas Wake/Ephraim Winslow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched this movie and I just had to write this scenario! Please feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you enjoy it. :)

“Now roll over,”  
The older man obliged by doing so. He showed the now furious younger man his under belly. He had surrendered.  
“Good boy.”  
Thomas stared into the once bright, blue eyes that had now gone dark. For the young lad who originally came to this god forsaken rock was now gone. All that was left was a power-hungry, lustful, man.  
“On yer knees,”  
Thomas resisted.  
“Now.” Tommy licked his lips, as if to punctuate the urgency and power in his tone.  
The old wick got on to his aching knees. The room spun as blood dripped down his beaten face.  
Tommy started unbuttoned his trousers to reveal his all ready stiff cock.  
“Suck.”  
Thomas started licking at the tip of the younger man’s shaft. His whiskers slightly tickling the other man as he got to work. Sloppily, he begun to take in more length. Tommy started to thrust into the old seaman’s throat. He felt the vibrations of Thomas’ choking and moaning, which only lead to his own moaning at the pleasure he was feeling.  
“Good dog, good ol’ dog.”  
Thomas began thrusting more vigorously, soon he would reach his peak of enjoyment. Once he finally did reach said peak, Tommy let out a loud wail. He pulled out his cock from Thomas’ mouth and let his jism spew onto the old dog’s beard.  
— —- —- —- —- —- —- —- —- —-  
“There we go,” said Tommy as he put the loop of rope over the old man’s neck. Holding the other end tightly, the young man walked his “dog” out the door.  
“Good boy,” he said with a smirk, “Good, old boy.”


End file.
